


The world turned upside down

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (Even though I've always seen Tony as a latino-mix), Age Regression/De-Aging, Because I can, Bucky Barnes Friendly, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Stephen Strange, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Not Captian America Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Sam Wilson Friendly, Team Iron Man, he's apart of my 'broken white boy' club, i love bucky too much, meetings, not team Cap friendly, other members include tony&stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Sarah is the Avenger's Liaison, and has worked for the past few months to make sure that when bringing Rogers and his team back to the states and into the compound, it won't cause another Civil War. Because she's the poster-child of Unbiased third party, and this is her job!!!OrThe rogues finally come back to the compound... and are SHOCKED. Bucky is trying to redeem himself, and show that he truly is sorry for his past. And Tony is protecc'edORI just made a dialogue heavy story. And I will fight anyone who says Bucky doesn't deserve the world. And Tony is never heartless.... like never-ever... and is understanding!





	1. The day before - Meeting galore!!

"Rogers and his team will be here tomorrow morning at 0800 hours." Sarah said, walking up and down the line of New-vengers. She held a clipboard in her arm that had a list of important points that needed to be disgust in this meeting before Rogers and his team arrived.

She was the liaison for the Avengers that the Accord Council hand-picked from thousands of willing and qualified participants. It was her ability to stay hyper focused and get things done no matter how incompetent her work-group was. She would force her rule if she so had to. She took no shit and no prisoners and absolutely no excuses. She was the poster-child of 'unbiased third party'. And this is why she stood in front of six of the world's most powerful defenders.

"The final draft of the Accords that you and the council have agreed upon. King T'challa has been given the document to sign. He has so willingly as Black Panther." Sarah stated, not the King T'challa was ever in need of signing them, he has his own people's council to answer too. But it was a sign of faith to the rest of the world, now that Wakanda has revealed itself to the rest of the world. "Along with his signature, James Barnes has signed the document. He has asked for no one to mention this to Rogers and his team. He has also liked to only be put in the field in the upmost necessity, deeming himself too dangerous. On that note, T'challa does give his consent that James Barnes has been cleansed of any Hydra brainwashing, and will not be a threat." Sarah took out an envelope and handed it to Tony. "This is for you, from James Barnes. He has said he'd like you to read it, but would understand if you throw it away."

Tony took the envelope gingerly, looking at the battered paper, it was old, with dirt and grim on it. It was much older than a few years, and Tony almost felt like it was about to burst into dust. He gestured for Sarah to continue as he slowly opened the parchment.

"Has any other of Roger's team signed the Accords?" Carol asked.

"Scott Lang has, but he will be going with Hank Pym and his daughter Hope. All is approved by the council." Sarah answered as she walked back to her spot. "Are we going to keep Mr. Barnes's signature confidential? The Council said it was up to the Avengers to make the decision."

"I see no reason why we have to tell the rogues of Mr. Barnes's actions. He has signed the accords, so he knows what he can and cannot do. And since we know he's signed, his reasons for not saying face is personal and not to fuck us over, for lack of a better phrasing." Stephen said, inspecting his nails. "What do you think, Babe?"

Tony looked up from the letter, slight tears in his eyes as he read it over and over again. The envelope consisted of two letters. One was from Barnes, explaining how even though he had no control, he still regretted, still felt guilty, still wished he had never fallen off that damned train during the civil war. He apologized for what happened in Siberia. Even though words didn't mean much, Tony accepted the sentiment. Unlike Steve's letter, this one was an actually apology, the words 'I'm Sorry' scrawled over the pages multiple times. Bucky didn't blame Tony for reacting the way he did, Bucky understood, would have done the same. But when Steve attacked, it triggered something in Bucky. He had profusely thanked Tony for the tech that helped clear his head, got him out of Hydra's clutches. 'I've keep this safe, I don't know why, but something inside me just needed to keep this safe. But now I need to return it to you. I'm sorry.' was written at the end.

It was the second letter, in it's own old envelope that Tony felt his heart clench. A photo of his family, his true family fell onto his lap. It had his mom holding a four year old him in her lap with Edwin Jarvis standing behind her, and Anna Jarvis fussing over her husband's suit collar, and Peggy Carter squatting down, planting a kiss on little Tony's chubby cheeks, him squealing in excitement. The letter was brief, just the usual telegram he'd always received from his mom when his parents went away on a business trip. Reading her words again, seeing her handwriting. When he was younger he had thrown away the cards as soon as he got them, and through out his life, more and more things from his mother, Peggy, and the Jarvis's had been destroyed and went missing. To have something again was so...

"We keep his secret. It wasn't Barnes's fault Rogers decided to go off the rails. He wasn't in the right mind to make decisions, and Rogers took advantage of that." Tony said. "If King T'challa says he's not harmful anymore, then we'll believe it until proven otherwise, this is America after all." Tony folded up the letters gentle, replacing them into the envelope. Stephen gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. Tony brushed away the tear that had fallen from his face, damn teenage emotions always getting the best of him.

"Are you sure?" Rhodey asked.

"We trusted Natasha after her run with the Red-Room. We've trusted Clint when he was brain washed by Loki. We even let in the Maximoff Twins after they admitted to willingly participate in Hydra's games. The Winter Soldier was a product of abuse and brainwashing of Hydra. T'challa says my tech worked - and let's be honest it's my tech so it was always going to work - then I see no reason to let Mr. Barnes be his own man for once, on a trail basis. If he shows any sign of turning back on the Sokovia Accords, and presents no harm to the team, then we treat him as the situation commands. He's been pardoned like the rest of the rogues, so his past is not up for play." Tony concluded.

"Then, I agree, we keep Mr. Barnes's discretion." Carol nodded.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Sarah asked, waiting for anyone to speak up. No one did. "Good. Moving on to the next topic. The Accord Council wants to know if Tony Stark will be handling the equipment repair and updates for Mr. Rogers and his team?"

"I do not care if I am asked to be a consultant to the R&D engineers, technicians, and weapon designers that the Accord Council has already supplied to the Avengers for the Rogue's equipment. I will not do this freely however, and will be charging for my assistance, time, and materials as I so choose." Tony said darkly.

He wasn't going to be used as a 'sugar daddy' for Rogers and his team anymore. It was something he found that the New-Vengers rarely ever asked him for. One, because they didn't smash their equipment like his old team did. Two, because as mentioned before the Council has put together their own, highly qualified workers for this exact purpose. It's also to monitor the damage the New-vengers get up too. And finally, because they aren't just smoochers that take advantage of Tony's kindness. They're his friends and would be with him even if he didn't have money. A concept that Tony still struggled to believe was true.

"If I decide to do repairs for free, this will be on my own accord, for those of my own choosing. I will not be harassed by any member of the Avengers to fix their broken toys because they played to rough." Tony stated.

"Noted." Sarah nodded. "Next on the list is your behavior. I know that some of you hold disdain for the rogues for one reason or another. I know that some of you are not technically Avengers." Her eyes flit to Strange, who gives her a wink. "But you have all signed the accords, and are obligated to follow them. As of article 3, section II there will be no in-fighting among the Avengers. If you have a problem take it up with me, that is why I'm here. I am your direct contact to the Accord Council. There doesn't seem to be much tension in this group, so I like to remind you this before things go ape-shit. Any questions?"

"What is the stance on defensive maneuvers?" Strange asked.

"If not implication of provocation or escalation is to be seen, if you or someone is attacked and defense must be held, then I see no reason for penalty. I will bring this up to the council for a more solid answer and try to comeback to the group as soon as I get an answer before Rogers and his team arrives." Sarah said, the first thing she actually jotted down in her notebook. Everything else was being recorded for future references, as all meeting were.

"In the mean time. I suggest evasive, and non-confrontational means to get away." Carol said, she looked up at Strange. "Don't forget that you have portals, wizard-man. I don't need one of my team mates being benched because of a stupid decision."

"Throwing people in different dimensions is labeled as confrontational, an escalation, and violent. Use the portals for yourself to leave the situation." Sarah added, having been around the group of over-powered individuals to understand their thought process a little too well. It wasn't hard though, they were all crazy.

"Noted." Strange nodded.

"Moving on. The Accord Council has agreed to your terms of House-hold rules. However, they want to make a bi-monthly mandatory eating arrangement to promote team-bonds and amiability. I must know before hand if you are too be skipping on this meal, and you must have my approval to do so. No skipping out of unwant to see certain other people. Only Mr. Parker and Dr. Strange are exempt thus far having to go to these dinners, for they are not officially Avengers. I will notify everyone if others come on that list.

"Where is Peter, by the way?" Rhodey asked. It's been on his mind since this morning when Tony walked into the kitchen without his little shadow.

"He's with May for the whole week. We decided we wanted Rogers and his team to settle in first before letting Peter anywhere near them." Stephen explained. Everyone made a noise of understanding.

"Does King T'challa, and other heroes who have signed the accords need to be at this dinner? Or is just for those who base in the compound?" Carol asked, bringing everyone back to the subject at hand.

"Only for those who base in the compound. And even though Mr. Parker has not signed the Accords, due to the fact that he is a minor - with no sign of going out a fighting anymore battles in unforeseen amount of time - he was mentioned for peace of mind. This means, that even though Ms. Potts also has a room, and is based in the compound, she too is not needed for the dinners, neither will any civilian who lives in these walls." Sarah explained further. Everyone nodded their acknowledgement.

"What of the event of injury or sickness?" Rhodey asked.

"In the case of Injury, Dr. Cho, or who ever is on sight, will immediately notify the council, so they know who not to call on missions. This will also exempt you from a dinner if one happens to fall in line with your hospitalization. If you are cleared from the hospital and able, then you are required to go to the dinners." Sarah explained. "In the case of sickness, have someone else notify me as soon as an ailment arises."

"What if Peter's sick and I have to take care of him?" Tony rushed. Sarah looked at the billionaire, scanning him up and down. She might be cold-hearted and unbiased, but she knew that Tony would let the world burn if it meant saving that one kid. A measly mandatory dinner would go unnoticed by the teen in favor of his kid.

"Notify me before hand, or have someone else notify me, and you'll be excused. However, then Strange takes your spot, for that night it will be mandatory for him to go to dinner." Sarah looked between the couple. Strange nodded, resting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Any more questions?"

"No ma'am." Vision answered for everyone.

"The final point I want to address is this. Rogers and his team will not be put on the field and away from mission controls until they sign the accords. And since Mr. Barnes has requested to stay of the field, we will not force him too, though he is allowed a place with mission control. However, the council want them trained and in top shape in case something like the chitari or Thanos comes. The council has elected Captain Carol Danvers as their new team leader, and promoting Colonel James Rhodes to take the position as Co-leader of this team in case Carol is tied up with Rogers and his team. Are there any objections?" Her question was meet with silence. "Do you two accept your new titles?"

"Yes Ma'am." They said at the same time, with military procession.

"Would anyone like to add anything else to this meeting?" Again Sarah was meet with shaking of heads and silence. "Very well, then the meeting is adjourned and you are free to go back to your daily lives. But, before you go. Remember it is mandatory for everyone in this room, including you, Dr. Strange to be present when Rogers and his team arrive at 0800 tomorrow morning. I want it to be civil, or silent, no snide comments, no glaring, no sneering, and absolutely no fighting. Am I clear?"

With words of affirmation, the Avengers walked out of the meeting. Tony clutching his letter to his chest. For the first time not feeling at all anxious to be seeing Bucky again. That didn't make him any less skittish about the others though.

"It'll be fine, Babe. I won't let anything happen to you." Stephen said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Tony's cheek.


	2. Meeting in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues have their own briefing before landing at the compound and get the first look at the New-Vengers.

Steve paced back and forth in the Wakandian's jet as it hurtled to upstate New York. Steve worried. He worries about how Tony has been holding up without him. He worries about what Tony will do when he sees Bucky again. Steve doesn't want to fight his friend to keep his family, but he will. Bucky was at a fragile point in his recovery. T'challa might say he's perfectly fine, but Steve knows his friend, he never acted so distant. Steve worried that the Accords had corrupted these 'New-Vengers' beyond repair.

"Steve, stop. You're giving me a headache." Clint grumbled, staring down at the floor.

"Please sit down, Mr. Rogers." Their Liaison, Sarah, asked politely. She was a direct link to the Accord Council, and Steve didn't trust her at all. She may look small and non-threatening, but so can Natasha.

"It's Captain." Steve spoke up, but did as told and sat down next to Bucky. Bucky glanced at Steve. Steve placed a tentative hand on his friend's should, taking a calming breath when the man didn't shrug it off.

"It's really not." Sarah snorted. "But keep believing that. For now, let's go over some last details before we arrive."

"Haven't we gone throw enough briefing?" Wanda sighed, rubbing her eyes. "This is like the third meeting you've had with us, how can there be more?"

"Trust me, you're lucky it's only three. Over the past several months, I've had over sixty meetings with the Captain Danvers and her team. I've spent three weeks having to go over one detail back and forth between the Avengers and Accord Council to make sure everything was perfect. This petty briefing is nothing. So shut your mouth, Ms. Maximoff, and listen." Sarah said in a cold tone. "A lot will be different from before you fled the states. Much we've already discussed. Like the bi-monthly mandatory diners, and the room arrangements. There will be no communal kitchen, so you're on your own for your own needs to eat. The Council is well aware of your lack of jobs, so they will be providing minimal allowance for six months. In this time I suggest signing the Sokovia Accords and being placed on the payroll as an Avenger, or get your own job. If you don't sign the Accords in a year, and are not deemed dangerous, then you will be kicked out of the compound. If you are deemed dangerous, then you will be placed in a secondary location. Is that clear?"

"You can't - "

"You will find that I can." Sarah said, cutting off Clint's rant. "Any and all weapon repairs and requests must go through the council. You only get weapons when you sign the Accords. You will be on a six month probation before becoming actual Avengers. If you violate the Accords, even if you have not signed, your parole, or the house rules, you will be punished."

"That's not - "

"Not fair?" Sarah snapped at Steve, her eyes raging. "Is it only fair for their to be consequences for every act, either it be good or bad. This is how the world works, Mr. Rogers. It's how it always worked. I'm sorry that you were an eighteen year old fool who signed himself away to the army and got turned into ice by age twenty-two, and has very little world experience. But as an adult who knows how things works, everything has a cause and an effect. If this is too much for you, you can leave. You are of no danger to the world on your own."

There was silence. Sarah stared down at each and every Rogue. Most of them looked at her as if she had killed their mother, disdain and hate bleeding out of their eyes. Sarah has had worse. Sam Wilson hadn't looked up from his feet since the jet took off, keeping his thoughts to himself. He was smart. Sarah glanced at James Barnes. She saw Steve tense at her movement, but she could also see the older soldier's lips upturn in a small smile. He was amused, at her or the situation, she wasn't sure. She didn't care though, he had already signed, and during their individual meetings she had already given him all this information. She let him hear the recordings of the other Avengers, even though he still had the six month parole as they all did. He agreed with every word the others said, even if it was against him. Especially if it was against him.

"Moving on. The Sorcerer Supreme has recommended putting a restrictive ring on Ms. Maximoff, as she has shown inability to control her powers all the time." The Cargo-hold filled up with outrage as Sarah said this.

"You can't take away her powers, it's apart of her." Clint shouted, standing in front of Wanda like a shield.

"That's not what I said. It doesn't take away Ms. Maximoff's powers, not even binds them. It helps control. Mutant children with magical abilities, and sorcerers who are starting out wear theses rings so their worldly manipulation doesn't get out of hand and destroys something. It's a safety net, like training wheels. At this moment, Ms. Maximoff secrets mystical energy, I'm surprised Mr. Rogers doesn't get headaches with his enhanced abilities. There are people that live and visit the compound that are highly sensitive the these things." Sarah felt her mask of impairments slip to one of anger and defense. She was the liaison for this situation because she was unbiased, but she was human. Peter was a kid that warmed his way to even the most cold hearted narcissistic men in the world. Their his dads now. So, sue Sarah for not being stronger than Iron-man and Doctor Strange.

"It's just training wheels? Right?" Bucky spoke up. "And if it hurts her, you'll think of another way?" Steve looked at his friend, nodding his head as he turned to Sarah. Oh, Sarah liked Mr. Barnes more and more. He knew his word was law when it came to Steve, and Steve's word was law when it came to the others. He knew if he said anything, it was final. This is way he didn't want them to know he had signed, it would make the others ignore Steve when Steve listened to him. It was clever, it was smart, it made Sarah's life ten-times easier. She could kiss that man!

"Like I said, children wear these rings all the time without problem. The Sorcerer Supreme has nothing to gain from hurting a girl he could very well just strip the powers from with a flick of his pinky." Sarah said, holding out the box to the witch. It was a pretty ring, one of black obsidian with auburn, burning engravings.

"And if it does bind my magic?" Wanda asked, holding the box to eye level.

"Then take the ring off, it's not like a tattoo or hand-cuffs. Slips on and off." Sarah said, using a soft voice to coax the girl into just getting the ring on. It worked. Wanda blinked a few times, summoned a small ball of red energy before dispersing it. She took a deep breath. "Better?"

"L-like I'm breathing fresh air. That's... I didn't even know?" Wanda said, sounding relaxed.

"You will be going to mandatory training each week with the Sorcerer Supreme to gain full control over your powers. If you do not show exceptable progress by the year mark, then you will be stripped of your magic and returned to Sokovia. Do you understand?" Sarah said, going back to her usual position. There was a bit of a pause. Sarah could see that Clint wanted to say something, but for once the idiot held his tongue.

"I understand." Wanda nodded, looking down at her hand, marveling at her ring.

"Good. Don't take that off unless the Sorcerer Supreme says otherwise. I wasn't joking about others being sensitive." Sarah flipped her noted. "On that note, There will be areas of the compound that some of you have access too and others don't. The same goes for everyone who lives in the compound. Only a select few have all access. I am one of them. The director of Shield, and the owner of the compound are others. Is this clear?"

"Who's the director of SHIELD? I thought SHIELD fell to HYDRA?" Natasha asked, sitting up straight and tense.

"Technically SHIELD fell because you and Mr. Rogers dumped a lot of sensitive information on the web. Sure HYDRA was apart of it, but semantics. There is a more knit group of SHIELD that is underground, and building themselves up. The director doesn't want to be revealed until he does it himself. Which I doubt he will soon." Sarah explained.

"And how do you know about SHIELD and the director? I thought you were apart of the Accord Council?" Clint asked.

"I am, my girlfriend is a SHIELD agent. Almost got killed from that data dump, by the way, but I hold no grudges." Sarah said with a straight face, not letting her emotions be reviled, she was a professional. "To conclude, because the plane will be landing in less than five minutes. Sign the accords, and you are good. Wait too six months, and your money supply is cut, wait a year, and you leave. No fighting, no confrontations, you're weapons are to be brought to the Accord Council's R&D team. You are not to be on the field or deal with any thing mission related until you sign the accords and finish your six month probation. Everything you do has either a good effect, or a bad effect. That will be all. Oh, and Mr. Barnes, Dr. Cho will like you to report to the Med-bay, alone. She wants to make sure everything is in perfect condition."

"Ye-"

"I'll go with him." Steve interrupted.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes needs to be a big boy and do things on his own." Sarah stated, reordering her papers. "He will go alone. Are you okay with this, Mr. Barnes."

"Perfectly, Ma'am." Bucky nodded. Steve turned to his friend with a confused face, trying to convey that he doesn't need to let the woman push him over. Bucky didn't say anything else.

The plane landed as Sarah had said it would. The back opened up to reveal the morning sun gleaming off of the white concrete platform. The Compound gleamed in all it's glory as Rogers and his team stepped down from the plane. There were camera crews of news stations and press all being held back by a police barricade fence. Several officers and agents surrounded the perimeter of the compound.

Steve didn't care for this, his eyes landing on the line of people standing in front of the door. He could see James Rhodes, and a woman Steve only recognized for her help with Thanos, Captain Marvel or something. Then there was Bruce, and Vision. Both seemed uncomfortable in the heat of the day. There was a man, Dr. Something. It was a weird name. He had also helped with Thanos. But he wasn't wearing his cape. The red fabric that had confused Steve a little on their one meeting was draped around a teenager's shoulder.

"Stay here. Come when I signal." Sarah stated, walking over to the group. It didn't take long, just a few words exchanged and the magic doctor giving a nod. Then Sarah came back with Captain Marvel. "This is Captain Carol Danvers. She will be in charge of your team, training you, and making sure you keep in accordance to the rules."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you again." Danvers held out her hand to Steve, who took it. He was a little surprised at her strong grip, but didn't say anything about it. "Call me Carol."

"Steve." Steve greeted. He looked over her shoulder and scanned the group again. "Where's Tony?"

"Probably hiding away in his lab." Clint gritted.

"He's standing next to Dr. Strange, in the cloak. Though I can see how you can miss him. He's changed a lot since the fight with Thanos." Carol gave a sad smile She stopped at Wanda. "I see you have received your ring."

"Y-yeah. Who's the Sorcerer Supreme?" Wanda asked, also scanning the group.

"Oh, Dr. Strange? He's with Tony." Carol said. She looked Clint and Natasha up and down. "Weapons please." She held out her hand. "You may keep one knife, no longer than your palm if that is to keep you from feeling unprotected. But come anywhere fully armed again, and you will be violating the rules."

Clint and Natasha grudgingly handed over their personal arsenals on their body. Steve didn't even want to know how they fit that many weapons onto themselves without feeling uncomfortable or looking like their walking gun-lockers. Carol ended with Sam and Bucky, Steve tensed as she looked Bucky up and down.

"Where you told about your appointment with Dr. Cho?" Carol asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Bucky nodded.

"None of that, call me Carol." She smiled, placing her hand on his flesh shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Everyone but Sarah tensed, ready for the soldier to revert back and kick the woman across the platform. Nothing happened though, except for Bucky taking a calming breath and nodded. His shoulders went down, less anxious.

"How did you do that?" Sam whispered.

"I thought you were Tony's old team? Haven't you helped him through an anxiety attack before? Surely you've seen him have an anxiety attack, the kid's a mess." She gave a sincere smile to Bucky. Everyone else sort of just glanced between Carol and to the teen that she had insisted was their Tony Stark.

"Let's head over now." Carol decided, turning on her heels with militarism fashion and lead the rogues to the New-Vengers. Everyone could hear the Reporters get excited, chattering about this monumental moment in history, new heroes meeting old heroes and how it could change the world. Steve picked up a few things about them reacting to the younger version of their old leader, and his relationship to a guy named Stephen.

"That still can't be Tony." Sam said as they grew closer. "Tony's like super pale. This kid looks like he's kissed by the freaking sun."

"That's kind of you, Wilson." The kid said in a very Tony way. His eyes were the same brown as Tony's and held the same haunted look, if not more intense. He wore a black tank-top, which showed the faint glow of the arc-reactor under his chest. "Kind of happens, kinda forced to be actually outside a lot."

"Babies need at least an hour outside everyday at minimum." Vision recited off, making Wanda snort.

"Don't you think I know that, Vision? I'm not letting my kid be one of those pale ghost, bubble-boy kids." Tony said, offended, the cloak around his flared out for the dramatic affect. It took the rogues a moment to understand that Vision wasn't calling Tony a baby, but that Tony had a baby.

"You have a kid? Since when?" Clint asked, shocked. "Who let you around children?"

"Oh, like you have room to talk, Barton." Stephen scoffed, pushing Tony behind him. The inventor let out a noise of protest, but didn't do much else at the blatant disrespect this guy was showing him. Steve would have never manhandled a team-mate like that.

"I'm sorry, at least I know how to keep my family safe, Mr. 'Here's my address to come and kill me and my fiance'." Clint bit back.

"That was years ago, let it go." It was Pepper that said this. She walked up to the group from the door. "People can change."

"Yeah, A genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist, or did I miss something else?" Natasha said flippantly.

"Probably just found one of the kids from your slut days, Stark." Wanda stepped up next to Clint.

"No wonder Pepper broke off the wedding." Natasha added. "Neither of them are wearing their rings, not even her engagement one."

"Hey!" Sarah yelled, pulling everyone's attention to her. "This is supposed to be civil. Step off Stark, or so help me."

"Fine, geesh." Clint muttered, going back to stand next to Steve and the others. Natasha just smirked at the man, while Wanda sneered at him. Tony finally broke through the wall of his team, and also Stephen's pet cloak had stopped restraining him. He now stood with Stephen. He looked over the crowd and made eye contact with Barnes for .2 seconds before Steve had blocked the guy from view.

"Back off." Steve grawfed. Tony wanted to take a step back, Steve was so much larger than him. His glare was so much sharper than it used to be. A horrible thought passed through Tony's mind at how Steve reminded him of his father. It was quick, but it was still there. If Tony had figured anything out in the nine plus months in this tiny, more emotional body, was that the thought of his father absolutely terrified him, even the tiniest to nods to that man made Tony want to hide away from the world and never come out.

"We meet, can we go?" Tony turned to Sarah, fidgeting lightly in his converse. "I have very important things to get to."

"Man, I knew Tony looked small, but I didn't know he acted like a child." Clint grumbled, following the other team as they flanked Tony, who walked up to the door and pushed it open. A gust of air conditioning poured over the heroes as the dim internal lights swallowed them up, and the door shut out the outside world.

"What happened?" Steve asked. "Why is Tony small?"

"I am younger as well, but since you didn't know me before, it's hard to tell." Strange suddenly said, glancing back at the rogues. "When we defeated Thanos, the infinity stones started to explode. Tony, Spider-man, and I were too close to the time stone, and the results made ups physically younger."

"The punk from Germany got hurt?" Bucky's head snapped up as Sam asked this, the first thing Sam had said since leaving Wakanda. They both remember the feisty red and blue clad weirdo who had been able to take them both down, and able to catch Bucky's full-forced punch. He had sounded young. Now he must be really young.

"Something like that." Tony muttered. "But enough about that."

Tony held up a few paper maps that showed the layout of the compound. It was like those maps one would get at an amusement park, with silly little cartoons over it. Steve didn't know if Tony made these as a joke to make Steve and his team look stupid or if Tony's son had helped with making theses. Assuming Tony's son was just a child and not in his late teens. Just in case Clint's theory was correct about Tony's sex-life ending with a long lost child.

"These will tell you where you can and can't go, and where everything is. If FRIDAY catches you going somewhere you are not allowed, she will warn you. If you continue to try to get into a place you have no access to she will notify both me and Ms. Sarah. You do not have access to FRIDAY. She will not be taking your questions, input, or suggestions. This is not of my doing, FRIDAY is just petty like that."

"Didn't you make FRIDAY though?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I have no control over her. She's her own Artificial Intelligence and has asked not to speak with you unless necessary. I have no command." Tony scoffed, kicking at the wall half-heartedly.

"You're only mad that you need me to override your command, because your finger prints are too small now." Rhodey laughed, bumping into Stark.

Steve still didn't like the fact that Tony was younger. The Accords probably took advantage of that. How old was he anyway? Sixteen? Was he even allowed to be in charge of all these things. Was he even allowed to still be Iron-man? The council probably made a deal to keep him out of foster care, because Tony's a minor now. And he'd have to do all their bidding to stay out of it.

"Don't forget the situation with his baby-face." The doctor said blandly.

"Oh man, I forgot, Tony cried for a week after." Bruce chuckled.

"HeY!" Tony's voice cracked. "You have a baby-face too, Stephen!"

"At least mine can grow facial hair." Stephen replied. Steve watched from behind as the doctor pulled Tony closer to his side, hand dangerously close to the boy's ass. "But I don't date you for the facial hair." He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. It was small, but it still happened.

"Isn't Tony a minor now?" Steve asked, his body bristling. This had everyone turning to Steve with a confused look.

"I'm still linearly fifty years old, Rogers, no matter what I look like." Carol coughed out a 'hypocrite', but it went mostly unnoticed. "And sure, I'm physically eighteen, but that's still of age, so step off Rogers." Tony growled.

"Alright, Rogers and Team, go to your rooms and get settled. Mr. Barnes, the med bay is on the third floor, at the end of the hall." Carol said, splitting the two groups up.

Steve wanted so badly to follow his friend, who was vulnerable and easy to be attacked. He didn't move until he watched the other Avengers walk int a different direction that Bucky had, only easing his worry for a second. It was Natasha's hand that dragged him along the corridor.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later." Natasha whispered.


	3. First day at the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues aren't happy...  
> But Bucky gets to apologize to Tony in person, and finds that the man doesn't hate him as much as he would have thought.

"This is just great!" Clint flopped onto Steve's bed. "All the air vents are closed off. I can't get throw any of them. And look at this." The man held out a document. At first Steve had thought it was the Accords, but looking closer it was divorcee papers. "That bastard turned my own family against me. This has Stark written all over it!"

"Vision won't even talk to me. Not like he used too. It's all 'Ms. Maximoff' and 'I don't think it would be wise for either of us to go back into a relationship at this moment'." Wanda bristled. Steve was impressed how well the ring kept her powers at bay. Without it, the lights would have gone out by now.

"I'm just happy they haven't thrown us in jail." Sam said, sitting on the swivel chair.

"You would be." Wanda snapped.

"Don't get angry at me, just because your ex decided to stop playing games with you." Sam huffed. "It's called a break up, honey, you get used to them."

"Not with Vis." Wanda shouted, standing up and leaving the room with a huff.

"Did you really need to do that to her?" Steve asked. Sam had been acting differently as the days in Wakanda stretched on. Steve didn't know if he liked this new version of his friend, he wanted to help him.

"She's twenty-six years old, man. She needed to find out that fairy-tale true love doesn't exist." Sam got up and left the room as well.

"What am I going to do, Steve?" Clint sighed, rubbing his face, clutching the papers in his hand. "She wants to take full custody of the kids, and wishes not to make this a big custody dispute? How could she think I wouldn't fight to see my own children?"

Steve opened his mouth to give advise, only to realize he had none for this situation. He didn't know what to do. After the moments in silence Clint got up and left Steve's room. Natasha was the only one left.

"It's just the first day, Steve. We'll figure this out." She reassured the man, patting his shoulder. "They're going to make it hard for us to stay. Make our lives hell, but we'll show them and the world that we can handle it and come out better in the end."

"If everyday is going to be this stressful, I don't think we can." Steve sighed as Natasha closed his door.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello, Mr. Barnes." An Asian woman walked up, a doctor's coat going to the floor. Bucky nodded, a little nervous at the doctor. "My name is Doctor Cho. I'm just going to make sure your arm isn't going to hinder your daily performance and cause you problems." She said calmly. "Is that alright."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bucky nodded, fingers twitching at the idea of being alone with a doctor. Maybe he should have asked Steve to come, but the way his friend was acted. He was so different from the before the serum. Anyone who didn't know him couldn't see it, but Bucky did. He missed the punk that would fight away bullies twice his size. Not fight governments because they didn't bend to him blindly following his stubborn beliefs.

Before Doctor Cho got started there was a knock on the door as it opened to reveal Tony Stark and Doctor Strange. Bucky blinked at the young faces. He was sure Tony wouldn't be anywhere near him for at least all of their lives. But here he was.

"Uh, Doctor Cho said there should be a mechanic on sight in case something is wrong with your arm... and since I designed it... I didn't want any crack job messing things up." Bucky could practically see the nervous energy coming from Stark. "I-uh-is that alright. I can get someone else if you don't want to..." Tony was already turning around.

"I would think you wouldn't want anything to do with me... not since - Siberia." Bucky breathed the last word, hunching in on himself.

"I got your letter." Tony blurted out. There was silence, both of the doctors let the two try to push past this awkward block between them before stepping in. "And I - I know that it wasn't you. I understand what Mind-control is, and I don't blame you.... It's just - seeing what had happened I wasn't thinking. I wasn't going to kill you. Just maim, I guess. It just - "

"Got out of control." Bucky nodded. "I don't know why I was caring that picture of the longest time. I found it in your mother's hands, and just took it. I think it was because of Peggy? Or that there was life out of HYDRA? It kept me going some days. Kept me from killing. HYDRA didn't like that, but no matter what they did, I wouldn't tell them where the picture was. And I never forgot." Bucky looked up to see the young man sniffling, wiping away his tears.

"Thanks." Tony said wetly. "For the apology too. Rogers sent a letter after they fled. Let's just say it wasn't even an apology, and only blamed me for everything about three times."

"I really don't know what's gotten into him. He used to be so much nicer and actually looked out for everyone. He used to actually put some thought into which rules he broke for the greater good. He used to understand that his way wasn't the best, and his thoughts weren't law. But now...." Bucky sighed.

"I read Howard's research on the serum. There wasn't anything of the formula or anything, just notes. It kept saying that the serum didn't just enhance the body, but the person's key character traits. Take 'self-sacrificing Hero' and add over eighty years to it now of that stuff pumping through his veins." Tony explained, actually standing next to Bucky at this point.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd like to thank you again for the BARF tech." Bucky's lips quirked at the name of the thing that had fixed him up.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, buddy." Tony let out a chuckle. Doctor Cho took this moment to step forward. She talked as she examined Bucky's arm, but both inventor and soldier where too consumed into their conversation.

"Steve and the others, they think that everything came from T'challa and his sister. Although she is smart beyond anything I've seen... she doesn't have super speed. Though, for people who were spies for an intelligence organization, Clint and Natasha are pretty blinded by things they don't want to see." Bucky snorted.

"Not everyone has eighty years of experience." Tony quipped.

"Alright, everything seems to be working functionally. If anything starts to hurt or even feel slightly uncomfortable you notify either me, Sarah, or Tony. Is that understood?" Doctor Cho stared Bucky into his eyes, making him know how serious she was. "Wait too long and the damage could become harmful to your body." She then turned to Tony. "And don't think I haven't seen you rubbing that reactor young man."

"It's fine, Cho, just phantom pains." Stephen spoke up.

"Better be. Alright, you're all free to go." She packed up her supplies and walked out.

"If I may ask, why don't you want Rogers and his team to know that you've signed the Accords?" Stephen asked, holding the door out for his boyfriend and the soldier.

"Sam knows. He's still on edge though, not sure about what would happen if he betrayed Steve. Honestly, it's gotten almost... toxic. And I don't want to describe my friend like that, and I don't even think he knows he's doing it. Everyone else hates the idea of the Accords. And I have sway over Steve right now. Whatever Steve says goes for the others. But if they think I've changed sides, they won't listen to Steve when he listens to me." Bucky straightened himself out before hunching in a bit.

"Well, if you need an escape, only those that have signed the Accords are able to access the second floor gym number three. It's super cool. It's where I take Peter to train." Tony brightened as he mentioned his son.

"Will do." Bucky nodded. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Strange."

"And you Mr. Barnes." At this the group split. Tony didn't think he would have hit it off with Bucky this fast. But the guy wasn't so bad if he wasn't around Steve or being controlled by HYDRA.

"Wanna go to our room and call Peter?" Strange asked.

"YES!" Tony gasped, grabbing Stephen's hand and pulling them to the direction of their penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a story on what Peter is getting up to in the week he's away from his dads.


End file.
